T-E BEATER
by jantremendous
Summary: John takes up the mantle after kirito,his father, dies to unknown circumstances. john sounds like ABRIDGED KIRITO :D And a special guest from a show you never saw coming :D And third character is kirito , 4th character is Lloyd garmadon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tragedy

One day Kirito was with his son john, you literally can't tell them apart, giving him some pointers on how to use an elucidator.

"Alright then john, to be able to wield an elucidator you need to have a sharp mind, as sharp as the sword, let its energy flow right through your veins."

"Thanks dad but what's your poi"

John was interrupted mid-sentence cause a by-passer said "Hey look its Kirito junior"

John really hated it when people called him Kirito junior, even though he looks just like his dad identically; it was easy for people to mistake him for his father.

John groaned "(groan) dad why do I look just like you, I mean seriously people are always saying I'm you"

His father answered "Son I don't know why people tease you like that" "I know you look just like me but that's just cruel"

"Anyway don't let it get under your skin; they're just trying to get a rise out of you"

"Your right dad" John smiled

Suddenly a gunshot was heard "'the hell was that AGH"

Kirito was shot in the heart; he was trying to gasp for air  
>"(Gasp) john, I don't think I'm gonna make it (gasp)"<p>

John said with tears in his eyes "Dad no, look at me your gonna be fine"

"John I leave you everything I have, my elucidator, my coat of midnight, tell your mother I love her"

"Dad no, dad, dad don't leave me, no, no, NO!"

The ambulance arrived too little too late.

5 days later they held his fueneral, John was filled with regret , he kept telling himself every day "It should've been me"

6 MONTHS LATER…

"(Sniffle)" John was silent that day in canterlot high, he was just entering the doors to the front entrance to the school, he didn't say a word to anyone of his friends then the school bully, flash sentrey , showed up.

"Hey kirito junior, heard your dads dead AND you stole my girl, that's just gonna make my day better for me , and A LOT worse for you!" he said with a sinester smirk.

He slamed John against the lockers "Pff you think you can just go and take twilight from me?" he told John , he was choking him "(sniffle)", he still didn't say anything. All you could hear was tears and pain from john."So hows your old man doin'?" "Pretty dead huh!", he was starting to pull a sword-skill from his pouch, but flash noticed and snatched it out of his hand "strength? Huh a sword skill in the form of a cross that says strength, MINE!". John was starting to get tearful and agitated, he pulled his elucidator "BACK OFF FLASH YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN LIKE I DO, I BREAK BONES, I GET IMPALED, I GET DECAPITATED, I GET HEADSHOT', AND STABBED IN THE HEART, SO BACK OFF OR ELSE!". "You think you scare me by actin' so tough?", john put his elucidator at flashes neck "One more word outta you and I'm gonna need a head bag and gonna need to report a dead body". "Oh crap man I'm outta here". John put his hood back on and walked away silently.

Then at lunch, No one said a word , everyone kept staring at him, in awe. Then flash came bursting into the cafeteria "You think your so tough kirito junior, well GHAH!" John was choking flash tell/whispering to him "There is not a word in any language on earth about how many CRAPS I do not give, a quantum speed super-computer couldn't even tell about how many CRAPS I do not give, millions of apocalypses can't even tell about how many CRAPS I do not give, so please do try to mess with me cause I do not even give a CRAP!"

John let go of flashes shirt , but flash wasn't done with him "You seriously think your so tough? Or you just doin' this to impress twilight?", he shoved John down to the floor and he picked him up and threw his into the trash "You think good 'ill always triumph over evil, WELL NOT THIS TIME IMBECILE". John went insane just like his father "Oh little old you is gonna beat me up this time, well twlight ya might wanna back up this is gonna be a 'splash zone' and by splash zone I mean your gonna get some blood on your shirt while I beat the shit outta flash shittery".

John got that insane look in his eyes , his eyes became the size of this dot - , that small like his father did when he went insane. "My god dude you're just pull'n stings aren't ya?". "Oh boy another one of your metaphors how pleasant" john said to flash with sarcasm, "Well flash what are you waiting for HIT ME". Flash gave john everything he had, "Huff huff huff, why aren't you bleeding", John responded "Well flash you think you got me all figured out but theres one thing ya forgot ,I HAVE A HEALING FACTOR YOU IDIOT!". John started to beat the crap outta him, "Oh god hope johns okay(gulp)" twilight said with a concerned tone of voice, john started to laugh MANE-iactly "HAHAHAHA WELL YOU SIR CERTANTLY ARE A PAIN IN THE BUTT MIGHT AS WELL FINISH YOU OFF NOW WHILE I HAVE THE CHANCE" john said in an insane tone of voice. But right when john was about to strike flash down, twilight interfered (Obivously), putting her hand on johns shoulder , saying in to her boyfriend in a sweet but concerned voice "John please come back to me , don't let your grudge take you over, please john I I love you". Then john told her "Thanks twi, oh yeah also flash wheres your god now, fresh outta mercys". "I hoped you learned your lesson kirito junior don't mess with flash sentrey"flash said in an undermined tone of voice. "Oh yeah flash about that , names john for starters and 2 , im the beater, which is short for the blackswordsman."


	2. Chapter 2 break-up make up

CHAPTER 3:THE 7 SIRENS

It's been 6 months since the prom, its battle of the bands and the 7 sirens are joining the line-up

Bio:the 7 sirens consist of rainbow dash at lead guitar , pinkie pie at drums, applejack at lyrics , rarity in dress department, john at vocals(formerly), fluttershy at autographs, twilight at special effects.

"U-G-L-Y ugly ugly ugly" rainbow came up with a song named "I'm awesome your ugly".

"ONE TWO THREE!" pinkie pie said, rainbow started to sing "You wonder why nobody wanna talk to youuuu~ I tell you-uu~u" "Just look at me! I'm awesome and you're UGLY". That day john was in a bad mood for once, cause the night of the battle of the bands , was the day his mother and father died, kirito and asuna kazuto. Everyone started singing also to see if they were in tune "UGLY." "UGLY!" "U-ugly…" applejack rarity and fluttershy said. "Now your part john" john started to sing "People always tell me to wear a mask, and for a year I've been all alone because my-my-my RAINBOW DASH I WON'T SING THIS LAST PART!". John yelled crying , "My my parents mom dad I'm sorry(sniffle)" John was in a corner sobbing, his parents died that day when he was 16, he thought those last lyrics offended him, "It should've been me(sob)". Rainbow didn't realize her boyfriend was offended by that. She went over to where her boyfriend was and tried to comfort him"John I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, but if we win battle of the bands, it'll make 'em proud".

"(Sniff) thanks dashy" John said to her with a smile. "Alright then lets back to those last lines" rainbow dash said. John went back to singing again "And I was lonely for years until I met you rainbow dash, you're awesome and I-I'm ugly. " THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE",John yelled "UGLY, PARENTS DEAD!? THIS SOUNDS MY DARN' LIFE STORY", "WEAR A MASK?, I WEAR A BANDANA AND ON CERTAIN OCCASIONS I WEAR MY BANDANA WITH MY HOOD WHEN IT"S NIGHT OR RAINING OR BOTH!". "UGLY? I TURN INTO CAN TURN INTO A MONSTER THAT'S 15 METERS TALL, WITH CLOTHES!"."I'M GONNA FORM MY OWN BAND AND ITS GONNA BE AWESOME" John said in anger and frustration.

12:30 PM

"CRAP CRAP CRAP, I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING", john said in frustration, "Unless, I become a solo act" "Heh heh heh, they'll never see it comin'".

4:30 PM

"Aw crap It's 5 hours before battle of the band and I STILL can't come up with anything" "Wait I got it , I can play rock music"

7:30 PM

"Almost ready I'm nervous though, I'm wearin' my regular clothes, unless I wear my BEATER suit , also known as black swordsman suit, ALSO known as my superhero suit" John said with excitement

9:00 PM

"It's my time to wipe the floor with the 7 sirens , except rainbow dash of course"

"Next up is John, his act would be music , genre:rock"

(INSTUMENTAL BEGINGING)

"Memories consume  
>like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again  
>you all assume<br>I'm safe here in my room  
>unless I try to start again<p>

I don't want to be the one  
>the battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>that I'm the one confused<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight

Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again  
>I hurt much more<br>Than any time before  
>I had no options left again<p>

I don't want to be the one  
>the battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>that I'm the one confused<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>Tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one at fault<br>I'll never fight again  
>and this is how it ends<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>or why I have to scream<br>but now I have some clarity  
>to show you what I mean<br>I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So, I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit  
>tonight"<p>

"Thank you everyone thank you" John said with hopefullness in his voice

5 minutes later principal celestia announced who won

"and the winner of this years battle of the bands goes to… JOHN!"

John was joyful "Mom . dad I've made you guys proud"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:break-up, make-up

John and twilight were walking out of the cafeteria, twilight had something to tell john.

"John I had to tell you something", twilight said to john "Yeah whatda need?" john asked cuorisly , twilight told john "(gulp) john we're through". "SHATTER" glass broke behind john it shattered his world, he went insane again "HEH HEH HEH WELL GIRLY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR MISSIN' THEN YOUR STINKIN' LOSS, BUT YA WANNA BEAT ME UP GO AHEAD, I'LL GIVE YA THE FIRST SHOT **see how that goes", ****that made twilight very nervous. **

**6 MONTHS LATER…**

"**(grunt) come on have 2 make this super kick, never pulled it off during soccer must try harder" rainbow dash said, john came walking out the double doors of the gym that led outside to the soccer field "Hey there dashy , what trick ya tryin' to pull off". That made rainbow dash forget everything she was doing"H-h-hey t-there j-j-john" whenever john was around that always made rainbow dash nervous , made her feel aroused inside , "Hey dashy um would you like to um go to prom with me(gulp)". John and rainbow dash had known each other their whole lives , yet this was the first time they said something like that to each other. But rainbow dash accepted "YES YES YES" **

**At prom they had a great time **


	4. Chapter 4what you don't know can hurt u

CHAPTER 4: WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN HURT YOU

Year:2013

Date:5/6/13

Time:10:00 AM

Rainbow dash was in the hospital because she broke her wings again.

Rainbow dash was looking for things to do, she had already read the daring do books twilight bought her, she tried to take a nap but she didn't feel tired. She was playing with a ball.

"(Sigh)"

She sighed with boredom, not knowing what to do, she grabbed her ipod and listened to one of her favorite tracks when she thinks about her boyfriend, iNfAmOuS sEcOnd sOn, "speed of light".

She thought to herself "Wonder what my precious john's doing?". She tried to call john but he didn't answer, meaning he was in the middle of a fight.

MEANWHILE IN TIMES SQUARE

"(Huff huff) god, tired, must keep fighting, protect city, must be hero"

"Oh your tired, what fun, now it'll be easier to get away" toxzon said

BIO:ToXzOn (how he spells his name) was a former scientist for johns father's company, FREELANCERS DEVELOP AND TRANSLATE, before his ,BIOLOGICAL FATHER, went missing. After not getting that promotion he thought he deservered , he went insane.

Though not inheriting his fathers fourtune and company because of his sister, John learned to live with it.

John always thinks to himself when the company comes to mind or when he passes by it, "Who'd want a company that turned from creating websites and going on missions in 3'rd world countrys, to forensics, who'd even WANT a company that's all about forensics" "That's just dumb, but when dad shows up and takes the company back, he's gonna turn the company back to the way it was"."But until then my sisters in control of the company, THANKS A LOT YSHA!" John was taking a short-cut through the alley behind the building to sneak in, even though he was SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE WHO GOT THE COMPANY AND NOT YSHA. He'd always sneak in through the delivery area. It was always cold back there because the trucks had a built-in freezer to keep the decayed bodies cold to examine and send to the police."Huh not that many trucks today, how odd oh well that's ysha's problem not mine".

John felt a weird sensation in his nervous system, Vibrating even, then WHOOSH, he was inside all of the trucks, the first one in a minute, 2'd a minute, 3'rd a minute. "What's happening to me, that seemed like I teleported, that's scientificly impossible" John said to himself in shock"Oh god , that's gonna seem odd to the guards, next thing you know everyone's gonna be down here". WHOOSH! John was at his condominium, (the condo that david rice lived in , the movie JUMPER). WHOOSH! John was in rainbow dashes hospital room"Hey dashy how ya been, sorry didn't answer". "JAN!", "there's only one man that calls me by my birthname". John turned around to see his grandfather, "ABULEO JOHNNY!?" john said in excitement,happiness, and shock. "Estas tu?" "Si jan que tu piencies"john and his grandfather were talking in spanish, "Gracias dios para esto" john said. His grandfather was there to tell him something "Jan, I need to tell you something", "Yeah abuelo, shoot" , "Jan , have you felt any weird sensations lately, vibration in your nervous system specificly". John responded in an unsure but still respectful way to his grandfather "Yeahhh, whyyy do you ask?", his grandfather responded "Because you're a jumper, you can teleport"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5:love hurts

CHAPTER 5:LOVE HURTS

YEAR:2013

DATE:JULY 4'TH , TIME:7:00 AM

Location:New york city

John was tossing and turning all night, something didn't feel right to him, he felt tension building up. He was in the middle of a nightmare, "God no leave me alone, get away from me GAH", "god I can't sleep, I gotta go see rainbow dash, she always comforts me since she's my wife". So john woke up, took a shower, ate some cheerios with his medicine,(His medicine isn't actually for health problems, it's for switching powers whenever he wants, but this time he wasn't switching)sat down and watched cartoons (What he's 21, anyone can watch cartoons :), he was looking for a specific one. He looked on cartoon network "Aw man adult swim, god I hate it when they put adult swim on" Then his thoughts were interupted by an anouncement "Sym-biotic titan is coming up next". "Yes" john said with excitement "My favorite, i always used to watch this with my dad before he was killed(kirito) and went missing (biological father)". The Tv show ended at 7:15 Am, "Oh god i'm gonna be late to see her" John said with a rushed tone of voice, worried he wasn't going to get to the hospital before the 'boo hoo' rush as he called it, meaning that there would be tears on the floor EVERYWHERE.

7:55 AM

"Thank god i made it before the rush" John said with relief, exshausted he managed to get to his wife's ICU unit. He entered but he felt a cold and dark feeling as he entered his wife's room. "Ok she's asleep , heart rate's on the norm, cold and dark sensation, but no brain activity" john said in confusion. a doctor knocked on the door saying to john"John could you fill out some fourms please" John walked out of the ICU , "Yes doctor astmosphere?" john asked curiously. Dr. astmosphere told john "John i have some bad news… rainbow dash went into a coma", john was depressed 'Wow just WOW", "Is she gonna live?" John asked nervously.

Astmostphere responded "It's 99.9% she'll live, then there's the 1%". John said this jokingly "Why is there always a 1% left out". John said to brighten up the mood, astmostphere said "John you're a good guy, just don't let your positive outlook on life go to your head" said with a smile and walked off. John saw his wife through the viewing glass "Don't worry dashy , god is with you, though i walk through the valley of the shadow of death, i will fear no evil for god is with me", That's all john said and he walked off.

YEAR:2014

DATE: JAN. FIRST

TIME:12:00 AM

The team was in the middle of a battle, trying to fight ToXzOn. They defeated him in under 12 minutes, which was a new record for them. Right before john was going to do the finshing blow with his elucidator , toxzon punched him into a wall. When he threw john through the wall, john survived, but at the cost of losing his right arm.

"(SOB) losing(sob) lots of(sob) blood", John said in pain, it was the most unbearable pain john went through physically, "Someone (sob) help me(sob)". His sister in law, miko nadaki (see told you a special guest), ran over to see if he was alright.

BIO: Miko nadaki

AGE:21

Martial status :Married

Apperance: fully black hair, she removed her pink highlights (never liked those highlights in the show in the first place), taller around 5-10.

IQ points :195

Reletives:Lloyd garmadon(husband), john K. kirigaya (brother in law), eren jager (2'd brother in law), unknown foster parents (deceased) unknown biological parents (deceased)

Personality:Miko's personality has changed quite a bit since quiting the wrecker's, going from reckless and loud , to calm and peaceful, giving into her japanese the transformers entirely , cutting all ties to them, miko has finally been able to achieve peace in her life, now being able to think clearly without "a bunch of crap" as she would say, around her. Her accent has changed from japanese crazy person, to american, now being able to understand her more regular attire usally consists of black clothing, and on rare occasions she will wear something colorful, like a mix of a sweater with some blue skinny jeans. She has gone from being impulsive and looking for adrenaline, to strategic and seriousness, and sometimes relaxed on missions.

Assets:Miko has multiple powers but i'll name a few

Bionic physiolgyNow being able to make machines out of her body, she's basically the perfect man/machine hybrid.

"JOHN!" miko cried to her brother in law, she ran over there to where john was lying down. "John you're losing a lot of blood, you're gonna be fine alright, listen to me bro, hang in there". John yelled in pain "(sob) get me to a hosital please". "Oh crap, dude we need to get you to a hospital" eren and Lloyd said simaltainiously.

5 HOURS LATER

John was sobbing in the operation room, even though miko put anesthesia gas to make sure he stayed relaxed and asleep. "John, you're gonna be fine" miko said.

ANOTHER 5 HOURS LATER

John woke up to a bright light, " 'the hell am i?", he felt metal even though he wasn't holding anything metal. He felt his right arm back, but not in 'the flesh', it felt like wires, signals, a mother board flowing through his right half of his body. "I see, technology, like i can communicate with it even, like i'm enhanced", "Wait a minute , feel tech, right arms back, i have a CYBERNETIC ARM!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6 LOVE IS POWERFUL

Chapter 6: LOVE IS POWERFUL

Chapter 6 takes place 6 months after chapter 5, john has unknowingly released DX-1118C, a strain of the blacklight virus, rainbow dash has had her memory erased by the military special ops unit know as BLACKWATCH to ensure that she dosen't reveal any information about the blacklight virus, and has been sent back in time to the age of a filly,now living in the REAL world and has been adopted by a strange man who takes care of her,but when she turns 21 her memories will be erased and will remember john once for now,she lives in a separate fanfiction know as "my little dashie" john has his own problems trying to find a way into the past and prevent BLACKWATCH from sending her into the past.

One night, in new york city a BLACKWATCH unit consisting of 10 soldiers on patrol to ensure that no "walkers" are active. Then a woman came running out of an alleyway to their right "HELP ME" the woman said in a plead for safety,then a pack of walkers came running. Trying to hold against the walkers the blackwatch unit was outnumbered, but managed to fend them off, "Her too" one of the soldiers said and executed her to ensure that none of them would get infected. Then *BOOM* a shockwave caught the soldiers offguard, john appeared now going by the alias [PROTOTYPE] he fought the soldiers valiantly and courageously. 1 of the two remaining soldiers launched a rocket at him. Seemingly killing him, But john killed the soldier , consuming as he called it,helped him blend in and take on a false identity. "Someone help me" a soldier called, he was the only surviovor of the miniature holocuast, john helped him up saying "Are you alright soldier?", the soldier responded "Yes I'm fine thank you, do you need something sir?". John did need the cooradinates for the time gateway he responded "Yes luitentant, I need the cooradinates for the time gateway portal" the soldier gave him the coordanates.

Meanwhile, the time travel accelerated rainbow dashes aging, in a month in present time, 20 years passed over there(trippy heh)and that day it was her birthday, meaning that she would turn 21, the minute she'd blow out the candles that day would mean she'd be brought back to the present and remember everything that happened with john.

"(YAWN) Todays my birthday YAY!" rainbow dash said with excitement, she jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and ate breakfast. Her "suorgate father" came to her and said "Rainbow, i don't think we have enough money to buy the cake for your birthday sorry sweetie". That meant bad news for both timelines, the present john would never get his girlfriend back, the past meant that if Rainbow dash didn't have a cake and candles, she'd never get back to the current fanfiction timeline. Rainbow dash controlled her emotions though, not letting it get to her, "It's alright daddy", even though it was in another timeline, John heard it, she only had until midnight to return back to the original the clock stuck midnight BOOM devestation and trauma for thought to himself "Never say never john,all you have to do is rid yourself of this virus, get your elucidator, get your blackwyrm coat , go into the past , mess with some stuff and everything goes back to the norm, no blackwatch, rainbow dash is here. All i have to do is jump". And that's what the jumper did, everything he just explained to you guys,he did, but he's about to jump into the past.

"HOH ok john you can do this,you're the BEATER, don't be nervous". And *POOF* he was in the past, right outside rainbow dashes current home. He walked up to the window of the house, he saw her with her "father" watching My little pony, ON THE OTHER SIDE of the screen. He was about to knock on the door, but in order for it to work, he needed to buy a cake and candles and act like it was a generous donation. So he went to the nearest bakery in the suburban town, got about everything he needed, he then walked up to the doorstep with the cake candles etc. and placed it on said doorstep and tried to sneak then rainbow dashes father opened the door to find the things john left for them and the guy saw him trying to sneak away.

"Young man, was this you that left these things on the doorstep?" dashes father asked, john said nervously "Yes that was me(gulp)". John said that with a sense of fear in his throat, then Rd's father said "Thank you kind sir, would you like to come in and celebrate with us, my daughter dosen't have any friends and we don't have anyone to celebrate with". John cheerfully replied "Yes please" he tried to say that happily but not oddly, he walked into his girlfriends current home for the day.

11:50 PM

"Aw crap it's almost midnight, i hope god helps me" john thought to himself, they had already sang happy birthday and everything. Rainbow dash was about to blow out her candles when the man said"You don't look you're from around here?", john's cover was blown, but then rainbow dash interuppted telling him "Dad,Isn't it rude to ask people where their from, no matter what gender, culture, race, and sexual preferance there are" It was 2 minutes to 12:00 AM, if rainbow didn't blow out the candles soon, everything wouldn't exist, the mane 6 never formed, john never became a hero and his parents kirito and asuna would be alive. John would've loved all those things except he'd never have met rainbow dash.

10 seconds left to midnight, 9 , 8 , 7 ,6 ,5,4,3,2 *WHOOSH* john blew out rainbows candles, everything went white, it was the present day, john was in a hospital bed, the mane 6 was all there, he had his cybernetic arm. But there was one thing missing from the picture it felt like rainbow dash and john never met, But then BAM the pegasus came in hugging and kissing him. "Rainbow you're here, thank god it's good to see you again", john said emotionally,rainbow dash said "Could you guys leave for a minute?". The ponys left the room while rainbow dash and john talked, "John i remember everything, i was memory wiped, got sent into the past and a bunch of junk happened"

CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON HINT:IT'S A COMEDY "FACTORY"


End file.
